Kita
by Ms. PINGUIN
Summary: Kita. Itu adalah tentang Aku dan Kamu, serta semuanya yang ada di seketar Kita. Kita adalah Hyuuga Neji dan Sabaku no Gaara. Mind to RnR? Warning's INSIDE!


_Well,_ sepertinya aku tidak usah menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai seperti apa pagi hari ini. Masih sama dengan ribuan pagi sebelumnya, hari ini matahari tetap setia dan rajin hadir pada langit berwarna biru dengan gumpalan awan-awan tipis.

Aku yang duduk tepat di samping jendela bis tersenyum bahagia saat memandang panorama yang tersaji di luar sana. Ini bukan kali pertama aku datang mengunjungi—_erhm!_ kekasihku, hanya saja setiap kali membayangkan bagaimana ekspresinya tiap kali mendapati aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, atau menunggu di depan sekolah tempatnya belajar, membuatku semakin tidak sabaran untuk segera menemuinya agar dapat memeluk tubuh yang lebih pendek beberapa centimeter denganku.

_Blush—_

Gawat. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat aku dapat merasakan hawa panas di wajahku ini. Tanpa aku sadari, seulas senyuman sudah mengembang bebas pada bibirku.

Sesekali aku mengalihkan pandangan mataku dari jendela bis ke _papper bag _yang sengaja aku bawa sebagai hadiah untuk kekasihku.

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali?" tanya seorang remaja putri seusia kekasihku yang duduk tepat di sampingku.

Refleks, aku menganggukan kepalaku menjawab pertanyaannya, "Iya."

Ia mengikuti apa yang aku lakukan saat ini. Bibir _glossy-_nya melengkung, membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Ini pertama kalinya kau datang ke Kyoto?"

"Tidak," matanya membulat menyiratkan pertanyaan non-_verbal_, "Ini kesekian kalinya aku datang ke sini."

Detik berikutnya setelah ia mendengar balasan dariku, bibir merah mudanya membentuk huruf o sempurna. "Apa kau ingin menemui pacarmu?"

Tebakannya seratus persen benar.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Itu," ia menunjuk ke arah bingkisan yang aku bawa dari Tokyo, "Aku bisa langsung menebaknya saat pertama kali melihat itu." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk menyatakan kalau aku memahami penjelasan singkatnya. Kedua mataku menangkap hal yang sama dari dirinya. Ternyata ia juga membawa bingkisan seperti yang aku bawa.

Mungkin...

"Kau juga ingin menemui pacarmu?"

Pertanyaannya yang ku lontarkan kembali untuknya membuat ia merona. Buru-buru ia menundukan kepalanya demi menyembunyikan rona merah dan rasa malunya.

"I-iya." Ia menunjukan bingkisan yang tersimpan rapih pada tas karton berwarna _peach_ yang ia bawa, "A-aku ingin memberikan ini untuk kekasihku."

Ia membuka box berwarna senada dengan tas karton. Di dalamnya terdapat dua buah kue yang terlihat enak dengan hiasan taburan coklat dan gula pasir halus.

"Sepertinya enak sekali." Aku memandang kue-kue menggoda itu sebelum kembali tertuju pada pembicaraan ringan kami, "Kau yang membuatnya?"

Remaja sekitar tujuh belas tahunan itu menggeleng, membuat rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja sedikit bergoyang pelan. "Aku membeli ini sebelum datang kemari. Kira-kira dia akan menyukai ini?"

Aku memberikan senyuman seramah mungkin sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya, "Itu sudah pasti. Pemberian dari orang yang kita sukai itu akan sangat berharga dan tidak dapat terlupakan begitu saja, jadi pacarmu pasti akan bahagia menerima kue itu."

Ia mengangguk sembari berterima kasih.

Kyoto. Kota di Jepang dengan sejuta rahasia yang menakjubkan. Seolah menyambut kedatanganku dengan hangat tanpa bosannya meski aku tak jarang datang kemari.

:

:

:

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

**-Kita- **

"**Ini tentang Aku dan Kamu"**

**-1-**

.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto ©_**Masashi Kishimoto**_

But this fict is belongs ©_**Ms Pinguin**_

:

Warning's: **Boy Love Boy**. Don't **LIKE** don't **READ. Saya tidak menerima komplen, flamer, atau apapun itu mengenai PAIRING yang ada di dalam cerita ini, apalagi MAIN PAIRING. Karena kalau ANDA TIDAK SUKA dengan MAIN PAIRING yang di dalam cerita ini, KENAPA MASIH TETAP MEMBACA.** Thypo's. Crack Story. Dan lain-lain.

:

.-.-.-.-.-.

:

-1-

:

Pita hitam yang tadinya berada di dalam salah satu saku celana jeans itu sudah mengikat rapih rambut panjang kecoklatan laki-laki tinggi itu. Ia berdiri menyandar pada dinding koridor sekolah tempat kekasihnya yang bersekolah.

Memang ini sudah bukan lagi jam belajar yang ditetapkan oleh pihak sekolah, hanya saja kesibukan pacarnya sebagai sekretaris di Organisasi Sekolah dan menjabat sebagai wakil ketua ekstrakulikuler renang menyita waktunya sedikit lebih banyak.

Laki-laki dua puluh tahunan itu paham dengan kesibukan kekasihnya, karena saat masih sekolah dulu ia pun mempunyai kesibukan yang sama.

Sembari menunggu kekasihnya pulang, ia mendengarkan daftar lagu yang tersimpan di dalam _i-pod _hitam miliknya. Matanya tak jarang mempergoki siswi-siswi yang lewat di hadapannya mencuri lirikan.

Bukannya sombong atau terlalu percaya diri, tapi dia sudah biasa menerima lirikan-lirikan genit dari para perempuan yang tak sengaja berpapasan maupun bertemu dengannya di manapun itu.

"Kheh..." ia terkekeh pelan saat membayangi seperti apa ekspresi kekasihnya kalau mendapati perempuan-perempuan itu sengaja mengumbar lirikan menggoda kepadanya.

"Neji-san...?"

Nah! Itu dia alasan kenapa laki-laki itu; kita sebut saja dia Hyuuga Neji, rela menempuh jarak puluhan kilometer untuk menemui kekasih hatinya yang tercinta.

Tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi semakin terlihat lucu dengan setelan seragam _gakuran_ hitam yang ia kenakan. Rambut merah gelapnya yang mulai memanjang sedikit basah dan acak-acakan. Mungkin ia baru saja menyelesaikan latihan mingguan sehingga lebih lama bertahan di sekolah.

Dan lagi ekspresi terkejutnya itu membuat Neji sekuat hati menahan keinginannya untuk segera memeluk pujaan tercintanya.

Kaki beralaskan _uwabaki_ hijau-putih itu mengantarkan dirinya mendekat kepada Neji yang kini sudah berdiri sembari memasukan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celana jeans biru dongkernya, sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk menenteng _papper bag_ yang ia bawa untuk diberikan kepada kekasihnya.

"Kau..." suara remaja itu memelan seiring dengan ekspresinya yang semakin membingung. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan untuk Neji, namun ia sendiri bingung harus memulainya dari yang mana. "Sudah lama menunggu di sini?"

Neji tersenyum, "Baru saja." Jawabnya singkat.

Dengan sabar Neji menunggu kekasihnya mengganti sepatu ruangannya dengan _sneaker _warna putih. Kembar _athemyst _Neji selalu menyukai bagaimana jemari lentik kekasihnya itu bergerak, misalnya saat jari-jari ramping itu bergerak lihai mengikat tali sepatu berwarna putih gading itu.

"Gaara."

Meski Neji menggumamkan nama kekasihnya itu dengan volume yang sangat pelan, tapi sepertinya Gaara selalu bisa mendengar seakan Neji menyebut namanya dengan suara yang sangat tinggi.

Si _raccoon_ itu menunjukkan tatapan tanya untuk Neji.

Neji menggeleng. Ketika Gaara sudah selesai mengikat sepatu _sneaker_-nya, Neji menjulurkan tangan kanannya bermaksud untuk membantu Gaara bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya.

Wajah khas remaja laki-laki itu menunjukan rona merah seulas sebelum menerima uluran tangan Neji. "_Arigato._" Gaara mengebas bagian belakang celana hitamnya yang agak lecak.

"Neji-san mau langsung ke rumahku atau ingin mampir dulu ke suatu tempat?" tanya Gaara saat mereka berdua mulai melangkah meninggalkan gedung sekolah berlantai lima itu.

Gaara masih menunggu jawaban dari Neji saat kekasihnya itu terlihat sedang berpikir sejenak. Mengingat apakah dia ada keperluan selain mengunjungi Gaara di sini atau tidak. Lima detik berlalu dan Neji memberikan jawabannya, "Kita bisa langsung ke rumahmu. Kau juga pasti lelah, 'kan, selesai latihan tadi?"

Di tikungan menuju rumah Gaara yang lengang dari lalu-lalang apapun, Neji menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meraih tangan kiri Gaara agar bisa ia genggam. Sontak hal itu membuat Gaara sedikit terkejut dan mengirim Neji pandangan protesnya, namun tidak digubris oleh si penerima.

Pasrah, Gaara membiarkan Neji menggenggam tangannya saat mereka berdua jalan kaki menuju rumah si _raccoon_ yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya.

Di dalam hati Neji terkekeh saat mendapati kekasihnya itu berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang hampir menyerupai warna rambutnya sendiri.

:

-2-

:

Segelas sirup jeruk dingin dengan bongkahan kecil es batu di dalamnya tersaji apik di atas meja ruang tamu rumah minimalis itu. Kalau boleh jujur Neji memang haus dan dia membutuhkan seteguk air minum. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia mau minum kalau kedua kakak Gaara yang terkenal terlalu—_over protective_ duduk tegap memandangi Neji, atau lebih tepatnya memelototi dia tanpa celah.

Diantara tegang dan sedikit rasa takut, Neji masih sempat merasa terpukau dengan kehebatan kakak-beradik _Sabaku no_ itu. Bagaimana tidak, mata mereka terus terbuka tanpa mengedip sedikitpun.

Ayahnya saja yang sering melotot tidak seperti itu.

"Jadi," suara rendah anak perempuan tertua di _Sabaku no_ itu berhasil membuat Neji meminum air liurnya sendiri agar membasahi kerongkongannya yang mulai gersang. "Kau akan menginap dimana selama berada di sini?"

Maksud dari pertanyaan Temari, sulung _Sabaku no_ itu sebenarnya baik, dia bermaksud menawarkan Neji menginap di salah satu kamar tamu yang berada di lantai dua kediamaan itu.

Hanya saja Neji yang sedang tegang ditanya oleh Temari dengan nada suara seperti itu jadi mengartikannya berbeda. Dua kali, ia menelan air liurnya agar melewati tenggorokannya yang kering.

"Aku—" Neji berpikir. Ia memang membawa uang yang setidaknya cukup untuk membiayai hidupnya selama berada di Kyoto, _so_ menginap di salah satu hotel di sini tidak masalah "—bisa menginap di hotel dekat sini."

_BRAKH!_

Mendadak duduk Neji menjadi posisi tegap sempurna. Ia terkejut bukan main dengan suara dentuman keras yang baru saja terdengar.

Ternyata itu ulah kucing tetangga yang sayangnya tidak berhasil mencuri ikan goreng yang terlihat enak sekali.

Temari duduk menyandar pada punggung sofa empuk itu sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sedangkan putra tertua _Sabaku no _yang terkenal sebagai _otaku holic_ itu menahan tawanya sekuat mungkin agar tidak meledak karena melihat ekspresi tegang Neji.

"Tidak usah menginap di hotel. Permalamnya pasti mahal dan kau harus mengeluarkan biaya banyak. Kau bisa menginap di sini dan menggunakan kamar tamu di atas." Jelas Temari sambil menekankan tiap perkataannya, apalagi pada bagian terakhir ketika ia menyebutkan kamar yang akan Neji gunakan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Neji.

Temari tersenyum walau lebih mirip seringaian serigala ketika ia mempersilahkan Neji untuk meminum sirup yang telah disediakan.

Neji bersyukur dalam hati saat ia mengambil _water goblet_ berisi sirup dingin. Meski merasa lega karena sudah dipersilahkan Temari untuk meminum minumannya, Neji tetap menjaga _image_ dirinya di depan calon—ehm—kakak iparnya itu. Jadi ia meminum sirupnya pelan-pelan.

Kankuro yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan Temari dan Neji akhirnya menarik dirinya keluar dari ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia baru ingat kalau ada beberapa movie anime yang belum sempat ia tonton.

Langkah laki-laki seusia Neji yang mengenakan kaus merah bergambar _Martin the Martian_ di bagian depannya itu terhenti ketika mendapati adiknya yang ternyata belum mengganti pakaiannya sedang menguping di balik dinding pembatas antar ruangan itu.

Gaara yang berjongkok sembari mengintip Neji belum menyadari kalau Kankuro sudah berdiri percis di sampingnya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Adiknya yang memiliki rambut paling mencolok itu terlonjak kaget saat Kankuro ikut berjongkok di sampingnya. Kankuro menelusuri objek pandang yang dari tadi Gaara lihat sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kehadiran kakaknya.

"Tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa, kok." Gaara buru-buru bangkit lalu berlari kecil menuju kamarnya yang berada di dekat tangga menuju lantai dua.

Kankuro hanya mendengus pendek sembari menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia memperhatikan adiknya dari belakang. Tas jemblok yang dikenakan Gaara bergoyang saat ia berlari.

"Dasar."

:

-3-

:

Rencananya Neji dan Gaara ingin menonton film di ruang keluarga sembari sedikit bermesraan. Namun apa daya, ternyata Temari sudah menyadari rencana mereka berdua.

Tanpa ragu dan merasa bersalah, Temari yang datang secara tiba-tiba langsung duduk di antara Neji dan Gaara. Alis kiri Gaara berkedut menghadapi kelakuan kakaknya itu, sedangkan Neji hanya bisa tabah menerima nasibnya.

"Dari pada enggak ngapa-ngapain mendingan maskeran." Temari menyodorkan dua buah masker wajah yang masih terbungkus rapih untuk kedua pasangan yang kurang beruntung itu.

Pilih mana, menolak ajakan Temari lalu mendapat hadiah amukan dan diusir keluar atau maskeran ala wanita yang sering mampir ke salon bintang lima. Neji 'sih lebih memilih pilihan kedua. Siapa yang mau menjadi gelandangan mendadak untuk satu malam ini.

Dengan terpaksa Neji memakai masker rumput laut hijau beraroma khas perempuan itu di wajah maskulinnya. Kalau Gaara sih sepertinya sudah terbiasa memakai produk kecantikan seperti ini. Pantas saja wajahnya terlihat sehat dan cerah layaknya remaja perempuan pada umumnya.

:

Ini peraturan kesekian yang harus dilaksanakan oleh Neji. Jam malam di rumah ini adalah jam sepuluh. Tidak kurang dan tidak boleh lebih. Jadinya meski raganya masih enggan untuk diajak jalan-jalan ke alam mimpi, Neji terpaksa menuju kamar di lantai dua ditemani oleh Gaara yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan piyama berbentuk _raccoon_ lengkap dengan topi boneka kepala hewan mamalia _famili Canidae_.

Neji melirik kanan-kiri, takut-takut kalau mendadak nanti Temari muncul entah dari mana dan mengganggu momen romantisnya dengan Gaara. Merasa sudah aman, Neji langsung mengapit tangan kanan Gaara.

Ia menyelipkan jemarinya di antara celah jari Gaara. Neji mendekatkan wajahnya. Gaara yang mengerti maksud Neji hanya bisa merona malu-malu tapi mau.

Baru saja melewati batas sepuluh centimeter tiba-tiba saja ada suara deheman dari arah seberang sana.

Seperti baru saja melihat satpam penjaga perumahan yang sangar dan gahar, Neji langsung menarik dirinya dari Gaara. Meski samar, Gaara bisa melihat perubahan warna di wajah kekasihnya itu.

Seperti apapun Neji, dia bisa takut juga dengan sosok _Sabaku no_ Temari, sulung dari tiga bersaudara itu. Ia mengucapkan "Selamat Malam" dengan suara yang sangat pelan untuk Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk sembari tersenyum simpul sebelum memasuki kamarnya dan Neji menaiki tangga beralaskan karpet abu-abu _misty_ tanpa berniat menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Melalui punggungnya saja ia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari Temari.

Merasa kalau Gaara sudah tertidur dan Neji memasuki kamarnya, Temari bergegas kembali ke ruangannya yang berada percis di depan kamar adik bungsunya.

:

-_**To be Continued-**_

:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Note's:

_Lagi-lagi cerita lain yang Saya buat, padahal cerita sebelumnya belum selesai. Oh, ya, masukan dan kritikannya ditungguh ya :D_

_Salam, Ms Pinguin._


End file.
